The Seven Years' Sorrow
by Dead Reckoning
Summary: What if General Iroh's bloodline didn't end with the death of his son Lu Ten? What if Iroh had a daughter-in-law, grandchildren, and didn't even know they were alive? And worse yet, what if they were from the Water Tribes? Lu Ten x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I would absolutely die if I owned _Avatar: The Last Airbender, _and since I'm still alive, you know what that means.

The first few chapters will be told in past tense, and then the story will shift to present tense.

Chapter 1:

Migration

I absolutely jumped at the chance to leave—and almost landed on my face. We were being offered the most amazing opportunity to travel to the South and teach our Sister Tribe Waterbending, healing, and more about our sophisticated culture.

I volunteered to go because at 22, I was by far the youngest master of healing in the Northern Tribe. That meant that the journey wouldn't be as stressful for me as for some of the other masters. But more than that, it was a chance to escape. From him.

I put the memory of him out of my mind. It was too much. I couldn't stand the thought, not at what was to be such a joyous occasion.

I was chosen to go. I was so happy that I almost didn't see him glaring at me from the shadows. He knew I did this on purpose. He knew I'd do anything to escape him. But he was surprised to see me go this far, though.

We were released to go pack our belongings and I dashed out. I didn't want him to catch me and find some excuse to invite himself home with me. I made it home safely. I snuck a peak at my koi pond before going in. "Hi mom! Guess what?"

"What is it, Yarah?" my mother asked.

"I was chosen to go to the South!!" I screamed.

She dropped the fish steak she was preparing. "Really?! That's wonderful!" I knew she was happy for me, but not in the same way I was. She was excited that I had such a huge honor bestowed upon me. "But what about Yan Li?"

"Oh, well… I guess we won't be getting engaged after all. I can't just abandon such a wonderful opportunity, mother."

"All right. If it's really want you want to do. But he is such a nice boy." _'Maybe to you. You don't know what he's done to me.'_

"Well then if he loves me he can wait, right?"

"I suppose he can. Come, I'll help you pack." We went to my room and gathered my things before supper. The fish honestly tasted better than ever. Maybe it was the prospect that this might be the last of my mother's fish that I'll ever taste. Maybe it was seasoned with the hope that I'd never see Yan Li again, never have him force himself on to me again.

I turned in early for the night because we were leaving before sunrise the next morning. I needed all the sleep I could get for this journey. But for some reason, I just couldn't sleep. I lay awake for a couple hours, wondering what was wrong with me. Then I figured I might was well pay Tui and La a visit. I made my way into the Spirit Oasis and fed the spirit fish my offering.

They happily accepted, and I proceeded to tell them of my plan. They seemed to have no qualms and offered me the following words of advice: _'Open your heart to new things. Do not let past hurts keep you from true love.' _At the time, it had to be by far the oddest spirit advice I'd ever been offered.

I bid my farewells and made my way back to our hut. No sooner than I laid back down was I fast asleep. I woke up the next morning eager to go. I was so excited about going to the South. It was an amazing opportunity. I couldn't believe I was going to see how our sister tribe REALLY lived. I'd always heard different stories, but I wanted to see for myself. The general consensus was, however, that the Southern Tribe was in dire straights.

We boarded the ships, and I waved goodbye to my mother. I went to sleeping quarters in the ship. I put my things away and came back up. I volunteered to cook our first official meal at sea. With that done, we were all free to look around and chat. I went to the right side of the boat and took in the ocean. It was absolutely amazing. I'd always seen it from the shore, but it was never the same as actually seeing it while being out on the water. It looked so different, so magical. I could still see the last remnants of the Northern Water Tribe city on the horizon.

I put the thoughts of the past out of my mind. I thought about all the things I would teach my sister waterbenders. I wondered how many healers there were, if there were any masters there at all. I was so nervous, but so excited at the same time.

The rest of the day went by like this, and so did the next few days. We all pulled our own weight, and we made periodic stops in friendly Earth Kingdom ports to pick up supplies and stretch our legs a little. It was becoming a nice routine. Until that night.

It was our 5th night at sea. We had just had dinner a couple hours ago and most of the travelers had retired. But for some reason I couldn't sleep. I stayed on deck and watched the Moon. It was just a sliver, but it still pushed and pulled the sea with an awesome power. It was peaceful out, but I had a very had feeling that the peace would soon be shattered.

Suddenly I started to smell something. It was smoke. Then we heard the sounds; the sound of a Fire Nation ship cutting through the water. I was terrified. I rushed up to the captain to ask what was going on. He said we were about to be under attack, but that he would try to evade the ship.

"NO!" I protested. "We have the strongest waterbenders in the world here! Surely we can hold them off!"

"I'll try." He called the waterbenders up and to attack. We did a good job holding them off at first, but in the end it proved to be no use. There were too many firebenders, and they were too strong. I watched as countless waterbenders met their doom at sea.

I fought and I fought until I was the very last waterbender, and passenger, on board. The firebenders finally tired me out. They tied me up, and their commander came aboard. "My, my. She's a pretty one. She'll make a good prize for the Prince… Bring her aboard. We can afford one prisoner."

"Just kill me now." I murmured.

"I don't think so. We're going to have fun with you. After the prince, of course."

I was dragged aboard and led down into the depths of the ship. I was brought past many rooms and even more hungry stares. I was finally taken I into a large room and left on the floor. "My Prince, the only survivor."

I looked up at the man with tears in my eyes. His back was to me. He had long black hair with a top knot, typical Fire Nation Style; broad shoulders; ornate armor. He turned around and looked at me, but it wasn't the look of the other monsters on this ship.

It was strange, different. It was gentle. I didn't know what to do at this point.

----------

Well this is my first Avatar story so please don't be tough on me. Reviews are appreciated.

Dead Reckoning


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot and my OCs.

Thank you so much for the reviews and criticisms. They were not harsh, strictly constructive, and I truly appreciate them. They're very helpful! I'm definitely taking them into consideration, and I'm trying to implement them.

And perhaps I should have mentioned this before. The story begins 4 years before the series.

Chapter 2:

The Prince

_I was dragged aboard and led down into the depths of the ship. I was brought past many rooms and even more hungry stares. I was finally taken I into a large room and left on the floor. "My Prince, the only survivor."_

_I looked up at the man with tears in my eyes. His back was to me. He had long black hair with a top knot, typical Fire Nation Style; broad shoulders; ornate armor. He turned around and looked at me, but it wasn't the look of the other monsters on this ship._

_It was strange, different. It was gentle. I didn't know what to do at this point._

-----------

I was fixated on his stare. His face was so different. It was mostly his eyes. Those golden eyes. Something in them was so unlike the rest. He didn't have the same carnivorous fire in them like the other Fire Nation people.

There was something about him, something that told me he was just not the same as the others. My heart of hearts was telling me that I could trust this strange man. I didn't want to listen, but I knew that it would never steer me wrong.

"I'll leave her to you, sire." The captain left me with him.

I finally broke my grip and looked to the floor. So many horrible thoughts ran trough my head. I was wondering what he was going to do to me. If my former life in the North was any indication, it was not going to be pretty. I couldn't stand to go through that again.

I felt him continuing to stare at me. Was there something on my face? What about me could have been so captivating? Suddenly he spoke. "What's your name?"

I responded with silence. I wasn't about to give up any information. For all I knew, it could have very well been used against me. But for some reason, I just wasn't as afraid of this man as the others. There was just this strange calming effect about him; something that I'd never felt before.

I swallowed. I figured it couldn't hurt to at least tell the stranger my name. "My name is Yarah."

He blinked. "That's a beautiful name. I'm Lu Ten." He extended his hand to greet me. I simply blinked at him. "Oh, that's right." He walked around me to my back and undid my bondages. "The bruising is terrible. I need to warn them about this." He said as he rubbed my wrists. "Why don't you take a seat up here?"

He offered me his bed. I decided it couldn't hurt, but I would exercise extreme caution. "Thank you." When he sat down next to me, I moved back a little. I still wasn't about to trust this man. Courteous or not, he was still Fire Nation, and he still had to be taken as a threat until further notice.

"I know you're scared, but please don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like the others." My mind was telling me that this was just a trick the stranger was playing, but at the same time, my heart was telling me to believe this man I didn't know from a hole in the wall.

I decided to go with my heart. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you. Except to keep you safe from the others. They're monsters. I know what they've done to POWs. I don't want it to happen to you."

The words slipped out before I knew what had happened. "Believe me I've been through worse."

He blinked. I was sure he didn't want to impede on my privacy. "So… where are you from?"

"The Northern Water Tribes."

"Really? I've heard that it's so majestic up there. I've always wanted to go, but with the war and everything…"

"I guess that would stop you."

"What was it like up there?"

I swallowed. If he was a spy, he would have had me dead to rights. But I knew that he wasn't. I just knew that he really was curious. Just like I was curious about life in the Air Nomad temples, before the airbenders were wiped out. "It was amazing. Everything was so… wonderful. We all had our purposes. The men were raised to be hunters and gatherers, warriors. The women were meant to be homemakers. The children went to school; that's where we discovered who was and wasn't a waterbender.

"My life was average, typical, I guess you could say. I was raised in a loving home. My father was a warrior, my mother was a healer. Father was a master waterbender. He taught me everything he knew. In secret, of course. But it was amazing. He said I as a prodigy, naturally gifted. I thought at first he was just saying that to get my confidence up. But when I went to school, and the masters saw what I was capable of, they knew my dad was right.

"But women aren't meant to be waterbenders; we're meant to heal, so I was immediately trained in the arts. The work was grueling, but definitely worth it. My master, Li Wu, was so gifted. She taught me everything she knew. We would work together for days on end at a time, and I ended up a master at fifteen.

"But enough about that. Life in general was very structured. Like I said, everyone knew their place. We all worshiped Tui and La, the Moon and the Ocean. The first waterbenders. We paid homage to our chief and his wife, and to the princess, who happened to be my cousin. No major decision was made without consulting them first. And even so, they had the final say, after consulting with the Spirits and the Water Sages, of course.

"Generally, young women got married at the age of 16, arranged marriages, of course. Their fathers picked from suitors aged 17 to 18. I dreaded this prospect. I knew it would happen, but I really didn't want it to. I was too involved in my training. I didn't want a husband to tie me down. But I didn't have much of a choice.

"There was a young man, Yan Li, who wanted my hand in marriage, but I absolutely refused. My father made a deal. He said that he would wait until I finished my training to decide. Master Li Wu and I held off for as long as we could, until I had learned every single technique there was to be taught.

"No other man wanted me, or at least approached my father, so I was stuck with Yan Li. He was so horrible. He wanted to make sure I was his, so… he…" Tears welled in my eyes. I couldn't go on. I couldn't even believe I was telling the stranger this much.

I wiped my eyes and looked up at the man. I was so shocked to see the emotions on his face. He was surprised, and he looked like he was endeared to my story, like he actually cared about me as a person. Initially I refused to believe it, but when he reached out and hugged me, I knew he was genuine. I hugged him back. He felt so warm and comforting. I found myself wishing that I could stay in his embrace forever. "I'm so sorry. I don't see how any man could do that to a woman. He's a coward. They all are."

I closed my eyes. Was he really serious? Did he really feel that way? If he did, I knew for a fact that I could trust this man. I knew he wouldn't do the same horrible things to me that Yan Li did. It would also prove to me that all men weren't the same.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I just never thought that a man like you would—Oh, I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. A lot of people see me as a monster, but that's just a façade I put on. I'm not really that person."

"I can tell. I was so afraid of you before, but now I feel like I can trust you more."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Let me find you something to eat."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." He left the room. I was so shocked. I couldn't believe everything that had just happened. I told this man my life story, when I don't even know anything about him. I felt so comfortable around him. He was quickly breaking down all of my barriers. I didn't know what it was about him, but I just let myself go with him.

He came back with a small tray of food. It had so many different things on it. Some of them I knew, some of them I didn't. I was intrigued to say the least. I figured I might as well give it a shot, since he took the time and effort to bring them to me. But I needed to ask, just to make sure. I trusted the gentleman, yes, but that didn't mean I trusted everyone on board. "What is all this? Is it typical cuisine of the Fire Nation?"

"Yes, it is. This is roasted Sea Hawk. It's very common among the Fire Navy." I was absolutely appalled. How could someone eat a Sea Hawk? It was one of our most revered creatures in the North. "This is rotisserie Barracuda, fried Wolf Squid, sautéed Sea Cucumber, and Garlic Sea Weed. And when you're finished with that, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh wow. This is all so decadent. But I don't eat Sea Hawk. It's a sacred creature where I'm from. I'm sorry to make you go through all that trouble."

"It's my fault. I should have asked. Here let me take care of it." He took the tray and left the room again. In the meantime, I enjoyed the foods I could it. And I begrudgingly admitted that for a bunch of savage brutes, the Fire Navy did have its share of master chefs. The food was stunning. I ate it all and still wanted more. But even more I wanted to know what this surprise of his was.

He returned with another smaller, covered, tray. "Surprise."

"What is all this?"

"See for yourself." I opened the tray, and to my surprise, it had the most wonderful array of sweet treats I've ever seen. Not even up North did we have such elaborate goodies.

"This is amazing. I've never seen so much at once." I said as I began to eat. By the end of it, I was stuffed beyond belief, and beginning to get sleepy. I yawned and relaxed some.

"Tired?" I nodded. I was taken aback when he pulled the blanket out from under me and wrapped it around me. It felt so good when his embrace lingered. I didn't want him to let go, but when he did, it was still wonderful. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll stay on the floor for you."

"Oh, thank you. You are so… kind. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I really don't know. I mean, it's just something about you. Something, inviting. I feel like I was… meant to protect you. But for some reason, I want to do more for you."

I blinked. That was so wonderful. I couldn't imagine why he would feel this way about me. I hardly even knew the man, and he says he wants to protect me? "I don't know what to say… other than… I feel drawn to you. Like, we were… well, I don't know. I just know that it was our destiny to meet here. I swear I think I'm going crazy."

"Oh, don't feel that way. I know you're not going crazy. Either that, or we're going crazy together."

"Well, I must say that insanity couldn't have had better company." I smiled. When I looked up and into his eyes, I could see that he was smiling, too.

"Do you mind if I… um, hold you?" I blushed intensely, and so did he. I leaned in closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around me again. I fell asleep in his arms with the feeling that this is where I was meant to be.

-----------

Well, I hope this wasn't too fluffy or anything. Please leave a review, and constructive criticism is so appreciated.

Dead Reckoning.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I appreciate them so much. I'm trying to slow down, but it's difficult. Please bear with me. I'm just trying to learn how to write a good Avatar story. I think it'll get better as time goes on, so again, thank you, and please do continue to let me know what I can work on to make it better.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Aftermath

I woke up still in the stranger's tender loving arms. Then it hit me. I realized what I did yesterday. I told this man my entire life story. I told him things I hadn't even told my mother. What if he used this against me? Not that I didn't deserve it. I was taught better than this. You never trust anyone so soon, especially not from the Fire Nation. They were a murderous group of people; they were horrible brutes who had no respect for life in the least.

I leaped out of the man's arms and into the nearest corner. I huddled up against the walls and wrapped the blanket tightly around me. I started to cry. This man was going to use the information he got from me to win the war. The Water Tribes would be wiped out just like the Air Nomads. I couldn't take it. My cries turned into sobs.

As he stirred, I began to think about what he would do to me. I knew, I just knew, that he would use me. Physically, sexually, any way he could think of. I couldn't stand the thought. Not after what Yan Li did to me. I shivered under the weight of my imagination. I huddled tighter and tighter against myself, until I was a little ball hardly noticeable.

I heard him wake up. He looked around, puzzled as to why I was no longer in his arms, wanting to know where I was. I tried to hold back a sob, but it choked through anyway. He looked directly at me. "Yarah? What are you doing over there? Come here."

"NO!" More sobs came through. "I won't let you use me again."

"Use you? What are you talking about? I've never used you."

"Then how come you wanted to know all that stuff about me, huh? I know you're a spy and that you're just leaking information from me… I know what you're going to do to me."

"… I'm NOT a spy. I'm the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Why would I need to leak anyone for information? I asked you about those things because I was interested in you. I wanted to get to know you."

"Like I'm going to believe that? Why would the Prince of the Fire Nation want to know a lowly Water Tribe healer? Tell me that."

"Because I feel drawn to you. You're very attractive and—"

"You honestly think I'm going to believe that."

"What reason do I have to lie to you?!"

I started to cry harder. He came closer to me to try to get me out of the corner. "Just leave. Get away from me!"

"All right, all right, I'll go. But remember what I said. I'm not going to hurt you." He left me to myself in my corner.

I sat here by myself, until I got stiff and sore. I got up and went to his bed. I felt myself lay down and relax a little. Next thing I knew, I was asleep. I had nightmare after nightmare about what Yan Li did to me, but the last one was the worst. That time, it wasn't Yan Li, but the prince, and for some reason that hurt me more than 1000 Yan Li's ever could.

I awoke in a cold sweat. He was back. "I just wanted to bring you something to eat. I'll leave you to your rest."

"Oh, no. You don't have to go…"

"Do you want me to go?"

"I want you to stay…" I looked up and into his eyes. I could tell he was sincerely worried about me. Was it foolish to think that he cared, too? I couldn't say. All I knew was that for some reason, I did feel comfortable enough to want him to stay with me. I sigh heavily. "I'm sorry, about the way I acted before, I just… I wasn't sure that—"

"You could trust me. It's only natural. I mean, I am from the Fire Nation. My crew did kill the rest of your shipmates, which they have been punished for. But there's no telling what they might have done to you. I don't intend to let that happen. You're safe with me. I just wish there was some way I could prove it to you."

"Oh, Prince—"

"Just Lu Ten."

"Okay, Lu Ten. I want you to know that I do trust you. Not completely, but… I do feel somewhat safe with you. At least better than I would with the others."

"Well, that's a start." He went to sit on the floor. I motioned for him to sit up on the bed with me. I ate with him, and we talked for a long time. I asked him about what life is really like in the Fire Nation, and when he told me, my worst fears were realized. It was as bad as I thought, and then some.

When he saw how upset I was, he tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work much. I apologized for being such a downer, and he apologized for upsetting me.

The Prince asked me if I would like to take a bath, a warm bath. I wouldn't have liked anything more. I told him that would be lovely! He had me hide behind his changing wall and summoned a servant. Lu Ten ordered him to run a warm bath for him and have it brought in here.

No more than ten minutes later, he returned with a huge basin of steaming water. It looked so amazing. It was all I can do not to stare. "You can come out now, Yarah…"

I stepped out from behind the changer and put my hand in the water. It almost burned my hand, it was so hot! I couldn't wait to submerge myself in it. A week at sea was not as clean as it was made out to be. "I'll leave you be."

"Oh, no! You don't have to go." I blushed heavily. "I mean, you did tell him that you wanted to bathe; wouldn't it be weird if you suddenly left the room?"

"You're right. But what are you going to do? I don't want you to be embarrassed, being…"

"Naked. Calm down. I'll just set up the changing station in front of the basin, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"You're awfully smart." I blushed heavier. He moved the basin further into the corner for me, and I put the changer in front of it and let down my hair. I turned around to lay my ribbons on the desk, and found him staring at me.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" I put my hand to my cheek.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Your hair… it's beautiful."

"Oh, I… thank you." I brushed it from in front of my hips and pulled it back. I went behind the changing station and removed my garments.

"Would you like those washed?"

"Oh, sure, I guess." I stepped into the water. It felt so good. I could have stayed there the rest of my life without a care.

"Here, let me get them." He stepped behind the changer, and I turned around so that he could only see my back. He didn't say anything else, but handed me a little bit of soap. I started to wash. It felt so good. I was able to bend the water to help wash my hair and back. I decided to stay in the water a little longer, just until the water got cooler.

I don't know how long I was in there, but some time later, Lu Ten returned. "I've washed your clothes, but they'll take a little while to dry. I think I have something for you in the meantime."

"Thank you." I figured I'd been in the bath enough. I stepped out and rung my hair. "Um…"

"Right. Here," he handed me a silken garment that fit something like a nightgown. It left a wonderful sensation on my skin. I stepped out from the changer and looked up at him. "Oh, you look wonderful."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just decided to say nothing. When I let loose a little yawn, he turned down the covers on his bed. "I couldn't take your bed. I'll just sleep on the—"

"I'll hear none of that. I'll be sleeping on the floor. You can have my bed, and that's all that'll be said on the matter."

He spoke with such authority I had no choice but to oblige him. I climbed into bed and made myself comfortable.

"There, now." He pulled a blanket out of the closet behind him and laid it out on the floor. He pulled out another, along with a pillow, and laid them out, too. He got in his makeshift sleeping quarters and adjusted himself just so. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay… Thank you. For everything."

"It's not a problem. Good night."

"Night." I turned over with my face to the wall. Before I knew it, I was asleep, dreaming of Lu Ten and me together.

* * *

Well, there goes. I hope it's good. I tried to slow things down a little, but I doubt it worked. Let me know what you think!

Dead Reckoning


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry about the long hiatus. I've been busy with my last few months of school, and then I spent about 3 weeks just relaxing.

This idea comes courtesy of dog youkai jane. Thanks so much!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Carnal Treason

I awoke in the arms of the prince, from a dream I would have rather soon forgot. I felt so cold; it took me a few moments to realize that I had been in a cold sweat. I closed my eyes and wiped the beads from my face. I shivered and pulled the covers up to my shoulders in a feeble effort to warm up. Once that didn't work, I decided I might as well get up and tidy the room. Some of Lu Ten's things lay scattered all about.

I twisted around and let my feet touch the cold wooden floor. This immediately sent another chill up and through my body. I trembled slightly and got up out of his arms. I decided to work from the bed on. I gathered his clothes and headed toward the wash basin I used last night. I was able to bend yesterday's dirt from the water so I could wash the clothes. Once I was satisfied with that, I further employed my bending to dry the clothes. I folded and put them on a table in the far corner of the room.

As I was picking up some of the loose items on the floor, Lu Ten woke up. I watched him reach around the bed, trying to find me, no doubt. I placed his things where they belonged and sat down on the bed next to him. "I'm right here."

He finally opened his eyes and looked up at me, placing his hand on mine. "I was beginning to worry… What are you up to, Yarah?"

"I'm just straightening up while you got some more sleep is all. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem troubled by something."

"No, I'm all right." As much as I hated to admit it, Lu Ten saw right through me. I was upset. That dream scared me something fierce. But it was just a dream at that point. There was no clear and present danger to me at the time.

"If you're sure… I'll get us something to eat then." He rose, still wearing only his trousers. This solicited a heavy blush from me as I turned away. He probably didn't notice, or didn't say anything if he did, much to my relief. His footsteps were light as he exited the room and headed down the hallway and towards the ship's kitchen.

I quickly finished cleaning while he was gone and further busied myself by washing the floors. I made quick work of this and used my bending to dry the floor as well. I was happy to see Lu Ten's surprise as he returned to a spotless room. "Wow. How did you do all this, Yarah?"

"It was nothing, really." I took a seat at the foot of the bed. "What've you got there?"

He took a seat next to me and sat the tray down beside me. "Puff pastry with sweet cream and jam. Oh, and here." He handed me a cup. "I'll start the tea. Sencha, right?"

I smiled. "Yes, thank you. What will you have?"

"I'll be taking breakfast with the men. We have to make port soon and I need to decide where to stop."

"Oh…" I looked down and sighed.

"I'll be right back. Don't you worry. You'll hardly miss me at all."

I smiled a bit. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I expected him to put a hand on my shoulder or something, but when he approached me, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. My face began to heat up, and I'm sure it was bright red.

I was left to my breakfast. I ate quietly, savoring each sweet bite. I left the tray on his desk and resumed what was left of the cleaning. Before I knew it, Lu Ten was back. I had my back to him, completely absorbed in my work, so I didn't notice when he entered so quietly. He only garnered my attention when he placed a hand on my shoulder. "If you clean this room anymore, I'll start to feel uncomfortable in it."

I jumped a little and turned around. "Oh, Lu Ten, I didn't hear you come in."

He smiled slightly. "I know. I wanted to surprise you." It was only then that I noticed he had something hidden behind his back.

"What have you got there?" I asked, trying to sneak a peek. But he would have none of it.

"Here, sit down." He led me to his bed and sat me down. "I just wanted to give you a little something, as a thank you gift."

"A thank you gift?"

"A thank you gift. Believe it or not, you have made this journey bearable. If it hadn't been for you, I would have gone out of my mind with boredom and cabin fever by now… This is for you." He took his hand from behind his back, and handed me the most gorgeous blue lily. It was all I could do to simply sit there and admire it. I had never seen anything like it.

"Where did you possibly get this?"

"From the city… We made port just a few hours ago."

I blinked. "Really? Where are we?"

"Ba Sing Se."

My mouth hung slightly open. I could not believe we are in THE Ba Sing Se. I had only dreamed of this glorious city, and now I was actually there? It was too much. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe this. I've always wanted to come to Ba Sing Se. And now I'm here? Oh, this is so wonderful!" Without realizing it, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

He responded with a heavy blush. "Um…"

"Oh, may I look around? May I? Please please PLEASE?"

"Okay… But we must be careful. None of the others can see you."

"I'll be extra careful, as long as I get to see the city." He checked the ship; thank goodness all the others were in the city. He took me out, and for the first time in weeks, I was back on deck, breathing the fresh air. I looked out to the city and was absolutely amazed. I had heard that Ba Sing Se was amazing, but it was far more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.

He took my hand and led me off the ship. "Where do you want to go first, Yarah?"

"I'm not sure… Where do you think we should go?"

He smiled. "I'm glad you asked." He took me all over the city, to the best places. We saw shows; we ate Earth Kingdom food; we went to a tea shop. It was all so wonderful. I couldn't imagine anything more fun.

By the time we got back to the ship, it was well past dark. Lu Ten checked again and brought me back aboard. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little."

"Come on, then." He led me further on into the kitchen. I leaned on the counter and watched him whip something up. He handed me a plate. "Here, taste."

I tasted a bite. Salmon cakes. My absolute favorite. "Oh, these are delicious!" I squealed.

"Shh…" he warned.

I blushed slightly. "Sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay," he said as he kissed my forehead. "Do you know the way back to my room?"

I nodded and left as I finished my salmon. I headed out and made my way for Lu Ten's room. I was extra cautious, making sure no one was in any of the hallways I took.

But I wasn't careful enough. I felt a something from behind. A gag pressed against my mouth and pulled taught. My arms were pulled behind me as I was led into another room. My kidnapper threw me into the room. I slammed into a wall and slid down the floor.

Tears fell from my eyes as I looked at my captor. The ship's captain. "Well, well, well… and here I thought Lu Ten killed you.," he said with a smile. "No matter. You'll wish he did, once I'm through with you."

All I could do was close my eyes and hope that Lu Ten found me soon…

* * *

Well, that's that. Please leave a review!

Dead Reckoning


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I'm back in the swing of things, I think. Much thanks to dog youkai jane for the awesome idea.

* * *

Chapter 5:

I looked up at the face of my captor. He had that sinister smile on his face. I knew what was about to come next. The sad thing about it was, there was nothing I could do about it. He had bound and gagged me, and poisoned me with an herb that completely disarmed my bending. I closed my eyes and waited for the blows to land.

I felt his hand on my face, sliding down my cheek to my neck before gingerly caressing my collarbone. I swallowed and tried to back away, to no avail of course. He dropped to his knees and climbed on top of me. I clinched my eyes shut and tensed my body against the blows as they rained down on me. It was no use begging him to stop. He couldn't hear me through the gag, and more than that, he loved to see me cry. So I had to fight back the tears as hard as I could.

To look in his eyes was to look at evil itself, so I avoided it at all costs. Just before he started to do what I dreaded most, I heard what sounded like a roar before a huge crash. I was afraid to look up. I didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. But then I heard his voice. "AIDAN! GET OFF HER NOW!"

I couldn't help but smile. It was Lu Ten. My hero. My savior. But before I could truly celebrate, I felt Aidan pull me up and turn me to face the prince. This coward was using me as a human shield. I looked up at him. I was honestly more afraid of Lu Ten than Aidan at this point. His creamy skin was bright red, as if the fire was literally flowing through his veins. His eyes were a deep crimson now. Gone were the amber eyes I had come to love. I backed up and into my captor. I felt him smile against me.

"What's it going to be Lu Ten? Your revenge, or her life?"

I saw the rage boiling over. I could barely hear him as he said, "Revenge," before sending a huge blast of fire right toward us. I remember what I felt at the time were my last thoughts. _Would he really risk my life to seek his revenge? Am I worth so little to him? _

But then I felt the heat behind me, blowing my hair in all directions, giving me goose pimples, causing me to sweat all over. Then a rush of cool air as I felt Aidan's body drop to the floor. I blinked. My knees gave out on me, but before I could hit the floor, Lu Ten was there to catch me. I melted into his embrace as he picked me up. His touch softened when I rested my head on his shoulder. I started to cry as he helped me out of the room and further on to his quarters.

He left the room and returned with a small bowl of warm water. He moved to touch me, and I backed away from him. I couldn't stand having a man touch me. Not yet. I knew it was going to take time for me to get to that point. He moved closer to me, trying to touch me again. "Lu Ten, please, don't. I can't…"

"Yarah, I have to make sure he hasn't hurt you. I'm just glad I caught him when I did. Who knows what he could have done to you—"

"That wasn't the first time!" I heard myself yell as I started to cry. "He's done it before…"

His face became a look of angry shock. "I should've had him strung up by his—"

"Please, stop! No more violence…"

I felt him wrap his arms around me, and I let myself be comforted by him. He stroked my hair and let me cry to him. "It's all right now, Yarah. It's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you, I promise." I was reluctant to believe him at first, but looking in his eyes, seeing the fervor in them, convinced me. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. "Yarah, let me see what he's done to you…"

I shook my head and curled up into a little ball. "Lu Ten, I… please…"

He took a deep breath. "It's okay. You don't have to. I'll leave you alone now…" I stood and made his way to the door. "Would you like me to run you bath?"

I nodded. "That would be nice, thank you." I smiled weakly.

He gave me a soft smile before leaving. I started to cry. I never thought that this would happen to me again, but it did. First I was betrayed by the man I was supposed to marry, then by the man who kidnapped me and brought me here in the first place. I hated them with a fury that even I didn't recognize. My life would never be the same because of them. I would never be the same because of them.

Lu Ten returned with a large basin of water. He approached me cautiously, afraid of another verbal attack. My rage had subsided however. "Thank you," I said with a weak smile.

"You're most welcome, Yarah." He turned to leave again.

"You don't have to go…" he turned back to me, "if you don't want to."

"No, that's okay… I have to talk to the crew." He left and shut the door, locking it behind him.

I let loose a sad sigh. He'll be back eventually, I told myself. I got up and made my way to the basin. The water was nice and hot, steaming. I slid out of my clothes, folded them, and put them in a little pile on the floor. I eased into the water slowly. It burned my skin, turning it slightly red, but I didn't mind. I just wanted to burn any trace of that man off me.

After a few minutes I started to wash myself. That's when I noticed the degree of bruising. My thighs had horrible black and blue marks all over. I wiped a stray tear. "The marks will heal, Yarah… you'll be okay…" I kept repeating it in hopes that I'd actually start to believe it. Eventually the words started to sound like gibberish so I stopped.

The water went cold on me, so I got out. I put on the nightgown that Lu Ten had bought me in Ba Sing Se. It was red, short, with thin straps. Feeling like this was not enough coverage, I put on the warm fluffy house coat he got for me as well.

I felt totally exhausted. I figured a nice cup of tea would help. I put the water on and gathered some tea leaves. Before long I was enjoying my drink. It was soothing, comforting, just what I needed after the day I had.

I finished my tea and climbed into Lu Ten's bed. But for the life of me, I just couldn't sleep. I kept replaying the day in my mind, all those things that Aidan did to me. I kept seeing his face, feeling him… it wasn't until Lu Ten returned, climbed into bed, and wrapped his arms around me that I got any relief.

* * *

Well that's that.

Dead Reckoning


	6. Chapter 6

After a too long hiatus, I've decided to get back to this story! I felt so bad updating my YGO fic like I was, and neglecting this one.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Together in Spirit

I lay in bed with my back to the door. I hadn't been out of the room since I was kidnapped by the ship's captain. Since he did those horrible things to me. I couldn't bring myself to leave. I didn't want to risk being attacked again. I was scared to death. I never wanted to be in that position again.

Lu Ten, spirits bless him, had been so amazing to me. He absolutely catered to me while I healed. He was so wonderful in all this. He truly made all this worth it. Being with him, I almost didn't care if ever made it to the Southern Water Tribes. Dare I say, I had come to love him.

And I think he knew it, too, because he was more affectionate than ever. He was so kind and gentle, and sweet. He came in the room after a long day. "Yarah, I have a question."

"Sure, Lu Ten. Ask me anything."

"Answer me this, Yarah. Do you love me?"

It was the first time either of us had brought it up. I was scared to answer. Afraid of what he might say. But I knew I had to be honest with him, even if it meant losing everything. "Yes, yes I love you. I'm afraid I'm deeply in love with you, but we could never be together…"

"And why is that?"

"Because you're the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and I'm just a lowly Water Tribe healer… it would never work. Your comrades would kill me…"

"I would never let them do that. I would ensure your protection above all else… Do you… How would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I would like that very much, Prince… but why are you asking me all these questions? What can you possibly gain by knowing all this?"

"I've been thinking. What Aidan did to you has been making me realize how precious life truly is. How easily it can be taken for granted. It's help me come to realize how much I truly love you," he said it, "and that I can't spend another minute like this." What did he mean by that? "Yarah, I love you." He bent down on one knee. "Marry me, Yarah, and make me the happiest man alive."

My jaw dropped. He wanted me to marry him? We'd only known each other a few months. Yes, sure he knew everything about me, but how could he love me enough to want to marry him? All those thoughts flew out the window when he pulled the most beautiful trinket from his pocket. I thought he was reaching for a betrothal necklace, but I was taken aback when I saw it. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen! It was pure silver, and had the most beautiful deep blue stone I had ever laid eyes on. "I had always dreamed of being your wife… yes of course I'll marry you…"

He grabbed me and held me close. "You don't know how happy that makes me." He kissed me right on the lips, soft and gentle at first, then deeper and with more passion than I could imagine. It felt like time had stopped in our kiss, almost as if we were meant to stay like this forever. I drank in the flavor of his kiss. I never wanted him to let me go. He sat down with me. "I guess we should start on the wedding plans now, and figuring out who to invite."

I shook my head. "No, no. I don't want a big wedding. I want something small and intimate. I just want to know that we're married, and that we can be together forever. I can't wait to be your wife, in every way." I kiss his neck softly.

"Mmm, and I can't wait to be your husband, to love you as a husband loves his wife." I smile softly as he nuzzles my neck. "What say we get married the next time we make port?"

"Oh, that sounds just lovely! When do you think that will be?"

"We're coming up to port soon. I can arrange for the day after tomorrow. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"I think I can manage that. Are you sure you're going to be able to wait?"

"It is going to be difficult, but I'll be all right. You just make sure you're prepared for the wedding night. And be warned: we won't be spending it on this ship." His eyes are aglow with mischief. I smile devilishly.

"Oh, I'll be ready."

* * *

The two days seemed to pass quickly. He even arranged to make port a day earlier than he originally planned. He spent the day getting me things for the wedding. A new dress, bows for my hair, he even reserved a cottage in the mountains for the wedding night.

It's time for the wedding. We decided to marry at dusk, when both our energies are peaking. We decided to see a spiritual leader, a servant of the avatar, in the friendly Earth Kingdom village to marry us. He agreed, and has been patiently awaiting our arrival.

I smile as I take Lu Ten's hand before entering the sage's hut. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?" I ask one last time.

"Yes, yes of course, dear. Are you having any second thoughts at all?"

"No, no of course not. I've waited my whole life for this." We walk into the hut, smiling softly.

"Oh, Prince Lu Ten, this must be your beautiful fiancé…"

"I'm Yarah. It's so nice to finally meet you." We shake hands.

"I'm Shen. Okay, let's begin. We are gathered here today to join Prince Lu Ten, and the Lady Yarah, in matrimony. We are assured of their love and devotion to one another, and therefore have no reason for anyone to object to this union." It seems odd that he would go through all this, because we three are the only ones here. But I respect his tradition. "Lu Ten, do you take this Lady Yarah to be your wife, to love her, to cherish her, to protect her, for the rest of your days?"

He glows as he replies. "Yes, yes I do."

"And Yarah, do you take the Prince Lu Ten to be your husband, to nurture him, to guide him, to love him, for all the rest of your days?"

I smile brightly as I reply. "Yes of course."

"Then it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may salute your bride." On cue, Lu Ten and I kiss each other softly.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I hug Shen tightly and kiss his cheek. I look over my shoulder to see him blushing as we leave. We walk slowly and deliberately up the mountainside to the cottage to start our lives together.

* * *

Lu Ten and I spent the most amazing night together. The next days we spent lying in each other's arms, refusing to let go. It was the happiest I'd ever been.

* * *

I was back on the ship when I got the news. We had been back for a couple months, and we were thoroughly enjoying being married. We loved every second of it. I was preparing the room for the night when Lu Ten entered. I could tell he was shaken.

"Yarah, I have to tell you something. You're not going to like it…"

I sit down with him beside me. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"My father has called me to Omashu… We're to start preparing to take Ba Sing Se…" I look down. "There's more. You see, I'm going to need my ship, to fight, and…"

"I have to leave you."

"I'm so sorry. I know how much you've enjoyed being with me. I dare say I've enjoyed it even more, but it is my duty, and I can't escape it… I know of a peaceful Earth Kingdom village…" And with that our plans were made. I was to be left in the town of Amsara while Lu Ten was away fighting. And the minute the battle was won, he would start making his way back to me.

* * *

It was the day I had been dreading. We decided to be brief in our goodbyes. So I gave him a hug, and a kiss, and a lock of my hair, and with that, he stole away towards the ship.

I only regret that I hadn't been paying closer attention to my body. What I thought was just stress was actually the trump card I had been hoping for all along. If I had realized then that I was pregnant, maybe Lu Ten could have stayed with me, could have convinced his father to fight alone. Maybe he would be here with me.

* * *

I'm surprised at how quickly I was able to write this chapter. That means there's life in this story yet!

Always,

Dead Reckoning


End file.
